Mementos
Mementos was the 11th episode in Season Three of George Lopez; it also was the 39th overall series episode. Written by Dailyn Rodriguez, the episode, which was written by John Pasquin, originally aired on ABC-TV on November 28, 2003. Synopsis George, who's preparing to give a kidney to his father, is in trouble with Angie because he threw away a box of her family mementos, but both their priorities shift when Benny delivers bad news: Manny has died. Storyline George throws out a box of Angie's grandmother's mementos because he thought it was just a box of trash. Angie gets mad at him because it was all she had left to remember her grandmother by. George is about to donate a kidney to Manny, but Manny dies before he can donate the kidney. Manny sends George a letter telling him not to go to the funeral, but with the letter, he sends George a gold watch that was handed down from Manny's father. George smashes the watch, and then Benny tells him it was worth a lot. Meanwhile, Carmen gets a job working at the restaurant that George worked at as a teenager. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Victor Palmero Guest Starring *Danny Mora as Mr. Carrillo *Alfred De Contreras as Customer Trivia *George's dad, Manny Lopez, died in this episode right before George donates a kidney to him. *George and Ernie worked at Mr. Carrillo's restaurant during high school. *At the end of the episode when George and Angie were at the restaurant Angie told George that her father does not want her to go to Cuba unless Castro is not in power anymore. George replies and says the thing is for 2020 and Castro would dead or her dad would be senile and they could tell him that they are in Cuba when they were actually in Malibu. This is incorrect he should have said that they are in Malibu when actually they are in Cuba. Errors * When Angie calls George's phone at the beginning of the episode only for Max to pick it up, Constance Marie (Angie's actress) clearly isn't moving her mouth when she is yelling. Quotes *George Benny after Manny dies: You know, I used to feel sorry he walked out on you, now I'm sorry he didn't take me with him. ---- *'George' Angie: Hey, how was church? *'Angie': Fine. Father Rick called you "one of the angels among us" 'cause you're donating a kidney to your dad. *'George': I like that. You know, Angie, if those pews reclined, and the priests gave the Raiders scores, I'd go to church every Sunday. ---- *'Angie' Max instructions: If Grandma falls asleep on the couch... *'Max': Make sure her cigarette is out. *'Angie': Right, and if she has more than a 6 pack? *'Max': Lay her on her side. *'Angie': Good, and she's not supposed to, but if she invites her boyfriend Randy over? *'Max': Ignore the yelling, they're just rough housing. ---- *'Benny': off the phone Uh, George... *'Angie': Not now, Benny. *'Benny': Manny just died. *'George': What? *'Benny': George, your father's dead. ---- *'Angie': Benny, you shouldn't speak ill of the dead. *'Benny': You know what? When the dead runs out on you and leaves you with a baby to raise by yourself, I'll say whatever the hell I want about them. ---- *'George' Benny: You told me my father was dead. Maybe if I'd known the truth, I could've met him sooner. *'Benny': He knew you weren't dead and he didn't come rushing home. *'George': Yeah, because you were there! ---- Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes